I Think I Love You
by GetGrabby
Summary: What exactly is going on between Stiles and Derek? Nobody knows that Derek occasionally calls Stiles in the middle of the night, asking him to come over to 'hang out'. Sterek, beware of smut.


A/N: Okay, so I'm really tired. I started this 3 hours ago, but it took me forever because it's been a really weird day. I wasn't even gonna upload this. I don't think there's gonna be an actual story that follows this, but hey, who knows? If someone likes it, maybe I'll do something with it. I'm totally gonna crash, I'm about to pass out as we speak. Enjoy this tiny chapter of Sterek. Oh yeah, sorry if anything is misspelled. I don't own Teen Wolf or Stiles or Derek, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Thinking about it now, Stiles hated going out of his way to help people, but he never seemed able to say no. In this case, however, his irritation was completely thrown off by two startling facts. The person who needed his 'help' was the one, and only, Derek Hale. The other fact? This wasn't the first time Derek had called upon Stiles.<p>

As Stiles walks through the doors of the once-broken-down-but-now-rebuilt Hale home, he notices how all the lights are turned on. If Stiles was anyone else, he wouldn't take note of it, but Stiles was Stiles; he knew better than to ignore something like this.

Derek stands at the top of the stairs. "I asked you to be here a half an hour ago."

"I could've not showed up at all," Stiles retorted, slipping his shoes off in a habit of courtesy for others.

Derek only grunts in response, crossing his arms and making his eyes glow in an intimidating way. He walks down the stairs, towards Stiles, looming over him with a stone cold stare.

Stiles was aware of the dark look Derek was giving him and gave Derek an equally dark look, trying to decide whether pissing off an angry-looking werewolf was worth it or not. It wasn't worth it, of course, but when did Stiles ever use rational thought? Never, was the correct answer, which meant he wasn't going to use it now. He was fully aware that pissing off Derek Hale was one of the only things he should never do, but the temptation of seeing the werewolf's pissed off face was too great. Stiles just had to push Derek's buttons, it gave him a sort of adrenalin.

"Ya know, I was surprised when you called," Stiles says, finally. "I thought last time was just a onetime deal."

Derek's eyes narrow dangerously, his head tilting to the side as he examines the human properly. "I'm not in the mood for your comments, Stiles. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

All the ideas of pushing Derek's buttons were erased from Stiles' mind as he got a good look at the werewolf's face. It was twisted, in the sad—depressing—way Derek's face was, only when he was thinking about the past. The past was not to be revisited, but Derek took it upon himself to replay past events over and over again in his head.

"Let's go up to your bedroom, shall we?" Stiles mumbled, grabbing Derek's hand with a small smile. He led them up the stairs and through the hall, until he stopped them at Derek's bedroom door. "Another nightmare?"

Sourwolf's mask of indifference fell away quickly, his bottom lip quivering, but not once did Stiles think this meant Derek was weak. Broken as he was, Derek Hale was not weak, and Stiles knew that most of all. He'd known it since day one, and he'd have that knowledge for the rest of his life. He knew it now, as Derek pressed him up against the wall, lips crushed to lips. He knew it when Derek had laid hands on him for the first time, chest pressed against chest. He knew it when he'd seen Derek cry for the first time, hand held in hand. He knew it now, as Derek silently begged for Stiles' care, heart connected with heart.

The movements were blurred, and Stiles couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. Luckily, he didn't want to, so he would enjoy this as much as Derek enjoyed it.

"D-Derek.."

A passionate kiss follows, Stiles' hands tangled in Derek's soft hair. Stiles' legs are spread open, his back pressed to the hardwood floor of Derek's room. They hadn't made it to the bed yet. "Yeah, what is it?" Derek took no time in taking off their clothes, but he paused when he heard Stiles' desperate voice.

"Bed, I want to do this on the bed." Stiles pouts. "Last time, my back hurt for a week. And my ass, oh it hur—"

Cut off by a gentle, more caring kiss, Stiles moans as he's picked up and carried to Derek's bed. He wraps his arms around the alpha's neck, shivering as hands glide down his naked body. A tongue invades the walls of his mouth, and he presses his own tongue against it in a useless battle for power. The tongue slips away, but he knows very well that it wasn't a sign of victory. When he opens his eyes, he glares up at the cocky grin above him.

The annoyance fades soon, though, as a warm thigh grinds up against Stiles' hard cock repeatedly. Stiles lets out a low whine, jerking upward, so that maybe he can receive a little more friction, his body aching for more. He clings to Derek like a child, his nails practically digging into the werewolf's shoulders, desperately hoping that this wasn't just a dream he'd wake up from. Hot tears of pleasure and anxiety stream down his face, despite him trying to hold them back, his body quivering in an attempt to stop them. Derek stops rubbing his thigh against Stiles' aching member, but Stiles' can't stop—he keeps moving his hips against the only source of friction he was getting.

A pair of strong hands force Stiles' hips to come to a stop, the hips being held down to the bed, so that Stiles was unable to move them. Turning his head to the side, not wanting to meet Derek's eyes, Stiles' squeezes his eyes shut tight. The hands that restrain his hips are removed, but are quickly replaced with Derek's own hips, making Stiles let out a choked cry of pleasure. Their cocks were just barely brushing up against each other, both throbbing in anticipation and need. Derek's hips stay very still, and Stiles soon realizes that Derek is punishing him for not opening up to Derek about how he feels.

Stiles gives a frustrated sigh. "I-I..I'm okay. We're okay! I just—I get anxious, you know that. I love this, Derek, I love this, and what if it isn't real. What if this is some dream where you need me, but then I wake up and you don't—" Stiles is cut off for the second time that night, his lips crushed against Derek's. Their lips moved together in a sweet, blissful dance of desperate affection, and Stiles couldn't help but hope this night would never end.

"Stiles, I need you. Feel me, I'm right here. This is real, and I need you." Derek breathes against Stiles' neck.

"I-I think I love you." was Stiles' reply, his hands shaking as they travel down the hard muscles of Derek's arms. He can feel Derek grin against his shoulder, a happy growl leaving the werewolf's throat, hips still pressing down on Stiles'.

Derek rolls his hip and gently bites down on Stiles' shoulder, causing Stiles' head to shoot back in intense pleasure. Derek thrusts his hips forward to meet Stiles' again, smirking, and Stiles could only writhe and melt beneath the strong alpha, head too clouded with pleasure to beg for release.

"I think I love you too." Derek teases, face buried in the crook of Stiles' neck. "Now, get on your hands and knees."

Stiles slides out from under Derek with a reluctant whimper, but obeys, not wanting Derek to lose patience and get irritated. Closing his eyes in excitement and embarrassment, the anxious teenager shook his ass in the air, knowing just how to get the attention he wanted. He'd only had sex with Derek once before, but he knew a couple tricks that would make the wolf inside Derek howl with need.

"Hmm.." Derek growls, his wolf pleased at the way Stiles' body was begging for it. "The more you act like a slut, the more my control lets up."

"I j-just want y-you..."

"Huh. How much?" Derek practically purrs, kissing the base of Stiles' back.

Stiles' squirms, and right when he's about to answer, he sucks in a shocked breath, his body trembling as Derek's tongue traces the cleft of his ass. He should've been ready for that, but he'd been so caught up in Derek's sexy voice that he'd barely noticed how Derek had been slowly inching closing to his entrance.

Derek spreads Stiles' ass, chuckling as Stiles' jerks forward very slightly. He, very suddenly, presses his mouth to his—lover's?—entrance, shoving his tongue in without warning. He wriggles his tongue from side to side, at first, but soon switches to working his tongue in and out of Stiles' heated hole. Not long after his tongue intruded the tight hole, Stiles' starts to gasp out tiny moans that goes straight to Derek's already needy cock. He pulls away, licking his lips, and gently nudges a finger into Stiles. Stiles responds almost immediately, pressing his ass back against the finger in an eager plea for more, which only excites Derek more.

He, Stiles, could barely withstand any more of this sweet torture. He knew everything was just starting, but his body still wasn't used to this sort of pleasure. He'd only lost his virginity 2 months ago, and hadn't had any sexual activity since. He hadn't even had the time to jerk off, too busy with school and dealing with Scott's problems. His body was oversensitive, and it seemed that it could barely handle being handled by the sexy Derek Hale.

"Derek, _more!_"

"More what? You'll have to be more specific, Stiles."

"More! Please! _I can't—_hnn—_take it anymore!_"

"Sorry, but," Derek kisses the right side of Stiles' hip. "I think you're just being impatient. You're gonna have to wait a little more before you get what you want."

Stiles groans in annoyance and desperation, hips still snapping back to meet the small thrusts of Derek's, now three, fingers. Derek, purposefully, was avoiding the certain spot that Stiles wanted touched most, loving how worked up the teenager got when he wasn't allowed certain pleasures. Derek pulls his fingers out, turning Stiles around, and sits back. Stiles gives Derek a heated, confused look, not knowing exactly where the ambitious alpha was getting at.

"Well, if this," Derek motions to his extremely hard member. "is going to fit into your tight little cock holder, you might want to slicken me up a bit more. I'm out of lube, and as much as I'd love trying going in without coating myself, I figure you wouldn't want that." Derek tilts his head to the side, watching as Stiles' face slowly turns an adorable shade of pink.

It was startling how dominant Derek was acting, but Stiles wasn't exactly complaining. He looks from the alpha's face, to the perky cock that seemed too big to be real, and he make a mental note to ask Derek to buy lube as soon as possible. He gulps, eyes closing briefly, but slowly leans down and grabs the hard cock found between Derek's legs. He opens his mouth wide, nervous he wouldn't be able to satisfy Derek. Gulping down his fears of not being good enough, he engulfs the throbbing cock in his mouth, his taste buds exploding in a wonder of bitterness. It was difficult to get used to having his mouth so full, but with Derek's soft murmurs of approval and a hand placed at the back of his head, Stiles starts to bob his head and suck gently. Not once, never, in his life time had he thought he'd ever do this, but here he was, and he couldn't say he disliked the taste of Derek in his mouth.

With a grunt, Derek pulls Stiles' mouth off of him, smirking as a trail of saliva mixed with pre-cum trails down Stiles' chin. He leans down and kisses Stiles, slowly pushing Stiles down to tower over him. Once Stiles' back was against the mattress, Derek spreads Stiles' legs with a gentle push. He didn't want to rush Stiles' but didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

Stiles' legs are grabbed and placed to rest on Derek's shoulders. His hands are tangled in the sheets, his arms too weak to try and lift them up to touch Derek's hot skin.

"_Now_, Derek! I want it now.." Stiles grumbles, panting.

"Hmm? What was that? What exactly is _it_?"

"Derek. If you don't shove your cock in me this instant, I will—_ah!_"

Derek feigns an innocent look, now fully sheathed in Stiles, and happier than ever. He lets Stiles' adjust, but only for a few seconds, because Derek's wolf was taking over, and it wouldn't allow Derek keep control for much longer. In one quick motion, he pulled out slightly and thrust back in, starting a slow pace- his wolf loving the desperate pleas coming from Stiles. His wolf snarled, _he _snarled, and there were only thoughts of Stiles. _Loving Stiles, protecting Stiles, fucking Stiles, knotting Stiles, breeding Stiles….knotting Stiles? Breeding him? _Derek's mind was hazy, all control falling out to his wolf. He knew there wasn't anything he could do; he could only hope that his wolf didn't do anything to harm Stiles. He would be conscious of what he was doing, he just wouldn't be able to control it.

An intense, and pleasurable, pressure distracts Derek from his train of though, and he looks down at Stiles. Derek had just been mindlessly moving his hips, his rhythm slow and steady, and he hadn't realized how much it was affecting Stiles. Well, it seemed, it was affecting Stiles an awful lot, his body twisting and trembling with pure want. The human was trying so hard to press back against Derek's cock, letting out loud mewls and whimpers.

In less than a second, the wolf inside of Derek broke free, ripping away all of Derek's control, and taking over. It was a nice feeling to let his inner wolf break through the surface, but it was also a scary one.

Stiles had been closing his eyes, pleading Derek to go faster, but he was quickly snapped out of his needless pleading, hearing a low growl from above him. His eyes fly open, meeting glowing red ones, and Stiles' arousal only grows stronger. Derek had morphed, Stiles had no idea why, but he didn't mind it, seeming that those red eyes almost pushed him over the edge.

Gasping and groaning, Stiles reaches up and touches Derek's wolfed out face. "Nn-nnn..Derek..please, faster." Stiles begs, tilting his head back while trying to thrust his hips back to meet Derek's thrusts. Derek growls, suddenly picking up to a speed that had Stiles crying out in bittersweet pleasure-pain.

Hard and fast, Derek gripped Stiles' waist and began to fuck him as if they'd never fuck again. Claws dig into Stiles soft skin, but he's in too much of a high state that he doesn't really care. Derek occasionally nips or licks Stiles' neck, their bodies connecting perfectly, almost like they were made to do these types of things with each other. Stiles frantically beats at his own arousal, so close, but he knows he should wait until Derek is close too. He could feel something form at the base of Derek's cock, but he wasn't sure what it was. It beat up against his entrance, threatening to stretch it even more, if that was even possible.

"D-Derek, wh-what is—a-ah!"

Shushing Stiles' by pounding right on his prostate, Derek—or Derek's wolf—practically howls, so close to getting the knot inside that beautiful entrance. He thrusts wildly, and Stiles' pants grow rapid, noticing how much more he was going to be stretched. After a few more quick pulls and shoves of their hips, the knot enters Stiles with a loud wet noise, Stiles' entrance sucking Derek's manhood in greedily.

Derek explodes in Stiles, and at the feeling of being fully stretched, Stiles' ejaculates in between their stomachs. Almost right after Stiles cums, Derek is immediately back in control, sagging against Stiles' sticky chest. It takes a moment for the both of them to catch their breaths, worn out from the intense love-making.

"Th-that…my wolf…took control…you okay?" Derek speaks first, peppering soft kisses against Stiles' jaw.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm great."

Derek laughs, because that's all he can really manage at the moment. Both of them were out of breath, and though Stiles wasn't aware of it, they'd be locked together for at least 20 more minutes. Derek shivers, a small second climax spurting out of him.

"Derek." Stiles groans. "Get off, I'm already super sore."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"I mean that I can't. I can't get off. We're stuck together."

"What do you—you know what? Nevermind. I have a feeling this is a werewolf thing, and I don't want to talk about it. We'll talk about it later. Yeah, later. You will explain everything to me, 'cause this is totally normal. For werewolves. Right?" Stiles huffs, crossing his arms. Before Derek can say anything reassuring, Stiles groans as he realizes his whole midsection is covered in the stickiness of his cum.

Chuckling, Derek leans over and tries to get in the dresser beside the bed, ignoring Stiles' complaints of discomfort. Getting the baby wipes (Derek buys baby wipes, because they were nice to have around if you didn't have hand sanitizer) from the drawer, he starts to clean up the mess between him and Stiles. Stiles still complains about being uncomfortable, but shuts up when Derek leans down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Stiles, I think I love you." Derek mumbles, kissing Stiles' cheek lovingly.


End file.
